My Secretary Wants Me
by iBayfully
Summary: Isabelle is seductive. The mayor is...confused, for lack of a better term. Put the two together? Here's what you get. T-16, could change to M later! (As of now, one-shot)


**A/N:** Picking up my 3DS has made me want to write this. So here it is. If you don't like sexual things for whatever reason, don't read this. If you do, then welcome. ;) (I might do another chapter, rated M, covering what goes down. You'll see what I mean.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Animal Crossing.

I think I have a problem.

Well, I mean, it isn't that I don't, well, _like_ it, but...I gotta be proper, right? I'm the mayor.

So, here's the thing. I have duties. As the mayor, I mean. And I have a secretary to help me get these duties done.

Her name's Isabelle. Really charming, really attractive. That's the issue.

Hold on, let me clear some things up. _I'm_ not the bad one here. I do my best to be composed. Official, you feel me? I do my best to be a good mayor for my townsfolk. I even do their damn chores for them, sometimes…why do I even do that? Like, what do I actually benefit from delivering a gift or picking another apple when I could be doing - never mind. back to Isabelle.

Isabelle. Yeah, she's - she's a little bit strange. My proof? She winks at me. Like, a lot. Is that normal? But, actually though. Is it? And this one time, I was doing some paperwork, and off the reflection of my computer screen, and there she was. Staring. Look, I had asked her to some other busywork for me, which she gladly did accept, but - staring? And then she smiled. Like, what?

xx

I feel that something's off.

Today, Rosie, one of Isabelle's close friends, came into the town hall today. At first, it seemed normal. They struck up a conversation about what the lively cat had done this morning - can I just say that, like, _how_ can she sit on the bridge fishing for two hours? That has got to be the most boring thing I've ever heard anyone - anyway, they were just talking. No big deal.

But all of a sudden, Isabelle pulled her friend in close and they started this shady whispering. And I did my best not to peer on them, but I could've sworn they were shooting glances at me. Like, I'm positive. That's gotta mean something is off. Right?

I hope nothing happens tomorrow. I'm starting to get scared.

xx

So much for that thought.

Today was...well, today was...I don't even know.

Isabelle _always_ wears the same outfit. Or something very similar, with variances in color. Not today.

First off, can I mention how _low-cut_ it was? Because it was incredibly low-cut. Jesus. These things should be banned. The skirt was really, really damn high. Being the proper mayor that I was, I tried to address her about it. Honestly, though, I think it couldn't have backfired more. "Is that a new outfit, Isabelle?"

She had smiled flirtatiously, before throwing a wink at me. Because when does she not? "Yes, Mr. Mayor, I'm glad you noticed. Do you...like it?" She had a hand placed on her hip, and was she leaning against my desk. Where else was I supposed to look? It wasn't like her breasts were literally dangling in front of my face, or anything. And how could I tell her not to wear it? That snake. She really is one.

xx

It isn't fair. It honestly isn't.

I had gotten up immediately when I heard a stack of papers had fallen to the ground. How could I not? It was my duty. To be proper. And things like that. But my assistant had beaten me to it.

She waved me off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

Isabelle had then proceeded to bend down in a way that exposed every inch of her ass cheeks for me to see, hidden only by a pair of pink panties.

I felt myself turn red. How could I not? I only managed to glance away in time, but I think she saw, because she giggled. I'm definitely in trouble.

And no, I won't even deny it. I had a massive fucking erection after that.

xx

I believe that I am hopelessly losing control.

Before I start... it's not normal for a secretary to kiss their mayor, right? That's what I thought.

It had started off normal. I'm not sure what _normal_ is, but, well, just bear with me for now.

Isabelle had a pile of paperwork on her desk that I had asked her to go through for me. And she did it. Really quickly. I was genuinely surprised.

"Hey, that's great, Isabelle!" I remember saying, giving her a smile. "I didn't know it could've been done so quickly."

She was blushing - I'm not really all surprised about that, but then she said something. "Maybe you should reward me, Mr. Mayor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Really, deep down, I knew where this was going. I was just doing my best to keep my cool.

I didn't do a good job.

Something came over her. Something _had_ to, otherwise she wouldn't have straddled my lap. "I have an idea," she whispered, before taking my lips in hers.

 _What_ was I supposed to do? As the proper mayor that I was, I...kissed her back.

Yeah, I know. I messed up. But if I didn't it would get awkward...right? I tried to keep it really short. Honestly.

She was aggressive. And loud. Like, she moaned a lot. I did my best to break it up before she could feel my growing pain underneath her. But judging by her darting glances and her constant...uh, licking of her lips, she might have noticed.

Should I call in sick tomorrow?

xx

And yes. I masturbated. I'm the mayor, but I _am_ a guy, too. That has to count for something.

xx

I can't do this anymore. Like, really. I can't.

I had entered the town hall this morning, and Isabelle had immediately grabbed me and had pulled my lips into hers. I began to protest, but she shoved me against the wall and grabbed my manhood through my pants, which was growing at an alarming rate.

"Mr. Mayor…" she moaned. Her tongue had invaded my mouth and her hands were furiously working at my zipper, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Without blinking, she spun me around and pushed me towards my desk. Turning swiftly, she pulled the door open and immediately struck up a conversation with Tom Nook.

I legit think my life was shaved off by ten years.

When the tanuki finally left, Isabelle turned to me and winked. "Glad we didn't get caught?"

I stuttered. "I mean, yeah, but - "

Ignoring me, she made her way over to the door and locked it quickly. Then she turned to me and smirked; I felt myself growing again. She noticed it too. Damn my urges.

Crawling onto my lap again, she grinded her ass on my stiffness. My breath hitched in my throat, and she smiled, pleased, repeating the same motion, only harder. "I'm going to rock your world, Mr. Mayor. Whether you like it or not."

xx

I've lost all control. Seriously. I'm a good, proper mayor. I really am. But what am I supposed to do? I've given up on resisting. Even though I called in sick today, I have a feeling that it won't stop her from - oh, shit, is she knocking on my door?


End file.
